criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Mick Farland and Pearl Joys
“''Good morning/afternoon/evening, Grimsborough, I’m Mick Farland...” - Mick Farland “...And I’m Pearl Joys.” - Pearl Joys Background: Mick Farland and Pearl Joys are news anchors of CCN who also take on the jobs of the reporter and journalist respectively after Louis Leroux’s arrest and later death. Unknown to the public and the team, the two are Stand Users much like some of the population as they were born with them. While keeping their lives private as possible, the two occasionally get into trouble for various reasons, which may lead into getting their abilities exposed. Mick Farland/The Man of the Hour; Age: 32, Height: 5'9", Weight: 160 lbs, Blood: A+ Pearl Joys/The Bosswoman; Age: 35, Height: 5'7", Weight: 139 lbs, Blood: O+ (Former) Occupation(s): News Anchors (Both), Reporter (Pearl Joys), Journalist (Farland) Appearances: Mick Farland is a handsome man of average height with blue eyes, brown swept hair, and a short and curved mustache. He wears a cerulean blue suit with a left waist pocket, a white collared shirt, a racing red tie, and black dress shoes. Pearl Joys, who is older than Mick, has light brown hair combed back, green eyes, pearl earrings, and bright red lipstick. She wears a red pantsuit, a pink blouse, a gold necklace, and long white boots. Personalities: Mick Farland is a suave, narcissistic, and vain newscaster who has a charismatic voice that takes the viewer’s breath away. He can be a bit arrogant and selfish in some way, as shown from his tendency to call himself the "Man of the Hour", decisions to get a scoop from something he finds of interest without any foresight of the consequences, and previous encounters with Nathan and the Turner couple, but he keeps a kind and handsome face to the public eye. Despite that, Mick is quite caring for his family and is willing to assist Nathan, Ramirez, and Shirley to help Mia and later fight Davenport and Partridge. He is also shown to play along in activities too, as he rapped against the latter with Nathan, Blank, Benjamin, Harper, Ramirez, and Shirley by re-enacting the diss track, “Asian Jake Paul”. Pearl Joys, being older than Mick, sees herself as the superior and can be prideful and condescending as a result, but she doesn’t rub it on someone’s face and acts like the leader of the duo. Pearl is serious, composed, and unnerved by people who have negative opinions of her and doesn’t think much of the public in general, but she can be helpful to the team and acts like the leader on their missions. An honest woman, her interactions with people are rough and blunt, which can irritate and annoy them as she always tells the truth to them. With her Stand, Pearl is proud of it but is aware how weak it is, so she usually partners up with her colleague or uses weapons and traps to fight enemies stronger than them. Pearl also has dating problems, as she is frequently dumped by men as she always speaks the truth to them and is seen as a unsettling woman. Mick and Pearl both have a healthy relationship with each other and usually have friendly chats, but they are prone to bicker a lot and get into arguments both on television and outside due to subjects that give them a problem. “''The Man of the Hour will like to have the full report on this story today, Officer Loukas.” - Mick Farland The Man of the Hour's Appearance: The Man of the Hour (ザ・マン・オブ・ザ・アワー) appears a big ring-shaped drone with a chrome color and a rainbow shine with neon blue lights glowing on the lines and four more similar smaller drones floating near it. The big drone also has a black sphere with a chrome cone dangling under it, which serves as the camera. Powers and Abilities: As a news anchor, Mick reports the news happening recently alongside with his partner Pearl. He also works as a journalist, where he tries to get scoops for the news program. With The Man of the Hour, Mick can scan the entire section of a city in mere seconds and eventually locate a simple goal: either a person, a place, or a very important object. During the scanning, Mick can see the movements of his target in blue afterimages. Mick can get the targeted location on his phone to chase after it. However, this power doesn’t last very long: having only three hours before the Stand’s effect wears off, so Mick has to be careful about his time. The Man of the Hour on the other hand can permanently enhance Mick’s physical condition to peak human levels, allowing him to break through a stone wall without significant damage, speed up to Davenport and bash his face in with his fist before melting, endure plenty of strikes delivered by Shirley, become resistant to allergies and illnesses, and jump high enough to reach the second floor window. It can also enhance the technology he touches such as a car, which allows him to steer efficiently and leap over obstacles, and a phone, which creates holographic decoys, instantly check a person’s profile and their entire information, and become invulnerable to damage. The Man of the Hour's Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B) “''Well, how would you feel if she ever lied to you?” - Pearl Joys Bosswoman's Appearance: Bosswoman ('ボスウーマン') doesn’t has a distinct appearance as it is integrated in Pearl’s body. However, Pearl has a skull that can be opened like a chest, which exposes her pulsating brain with yellow veins and arteries. Powers and Abilities: As a news anchor, Pearl reports the news happening recently alongside with her partner Mick. She also works as a report, in which she occasionally appears in the scene where CCN is recording. With Bosswoman, Pearl can detect any hidden truths from a person’s mind, but must require their name or have sights on them to read it. Her telepathy range seems to spread all across the city of Grimsborough and possibly other neighboring cities too, but she has a limit on how far the target is, which results in a few coordinates and their last location showing up in her mind, so she has to go there to find them. Pearl uses her power to gain information from shady people and suspects, blackmail them, and tell their personal connections the truth. Aside from that, Pearl has an offensive power that allows her to shoot a blinding laser at her enemies during fights. She is very proficient with range and melee weapons and can create traps with the tools she has or finds to harm opponents when she’s in a dangerous situation. Bosswoman's Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B) Trivia *Mick and Pearl are both references of '''Tom Tucker' and Diane Simmons respectively, supporting characters of Family Guy. **Mick's name is a pun of Seth MacFarlane's last name, who voices Tom Tucker. **Pearl's name is named after Pearl Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) and The Boss (CODENAME: The Joy) (Metal Gear Solid), both voiced by Lori Alan, who voices Diane Simmons. Category:Blog posts